Coming Home
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: Bella was kidnapped and kept drugged for a year. Now she's home. But she has severe memory loss and is not prepared for the husband and two kids that await her. This is the story of her coming home. Sequel to Not My Life.
1. Edward

EPOV

I had just put both of the kids down for a nap and started the dishes from breakfast when there was a knock at the door. I shut off the water and dried my hands. When I reached the door and opened it there was a cop standing there. My entire world froze. All I could think about was who I was going to have to bury this time. I still wasn't over the death a Bella more than a year ago.

"Are you Edward Cullen?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, "Yeah"

"I'm here about your wife."

I was really confused, "She died over a year ago."

"That's what we thought at the time but we were wrong."

"I don't understand, it was her car, her rings were on the body. How could you have been wrong?"

"The accident was staged and your wife was kidnapped."

"What?!"

"A detective is going to be bringing her home in a little while. He will call you when he gets close."

The cop left. After closing the door I just stood there dumbfounded for a little while. I couldn't believe that I would get another chance with Bella. I was overjoyed. The next few hours passed ridiculously slow. After the kids woke up I tried distracting myself by playing with them but all I could think about was Bella. When my phone rang I picked it up before the end of the first ring.

"Hello"

"Mr. Cullen"

"Yes"

"I'm Detective Dean Winchester. I got your wife in the car with me. I just wanted to call and let you know that we should be there in about 5 minutes."

"Thank you for the call"

I hung up and turned back to the kids. I picked up Mason and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. I walked with them out to the front porch. I stood there and waited for what seemed like forever but was probably only a couple of minutes before a black car pulled into my driveway.


	2. Coming Home

BPOV

There was a man standing on the porch. He was holding a little boy in his arms and a little girl was standing next to him holding his hand tightly. When I got out of the car I could see tears in the man's eyes. Based on my latest memory I figure this must be Edward, the little girl must be Elizabeth, and the little boy must be Mason. Edward let go of the little girl's hand.

"Mommy!" She screamed as she ran to me.

When she reached me I instinctively bent down and picked her up. I saw Edward start to walk towards me. When he reached me he used his free hand to pull me into a hug. I didn't even hear the detective drive off. After a minute Edward let me go. I put Elizabeth down but held on to her hand. She pulled me towards the house and Edward followed behind me. When we reached the house Edward put the little boy down and I let go of the little girl's hand.

"Elizabeth go play with your brother." Edward told the kids.

Elizabeth ran off with her brother and left me and Edward alone in the entryway of the house.

I spoke after a minute just to break the awkward silence, "The cop said I have a large family. How large exactly?"

"You don't remember?" He looked surprised.

"James wiped my memory and kept me drugged to make sure it didn't come back. It's starting to come back but only in flashes. I can't make much sense of what I am remembering."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. He had me sit down on a plush couch in front of a fireplace with a television mounted above it. On top of the fireplace sat several pictures. He grabbed one with several people in it. Some of the faces looked like the ones I had seen in flashes on my way here.

"This was taken during Christmas one year." He said as he sat down next to me. He held out the picture so I could see, "This is my mother Esme and my father Carlisle." He said as he pointed to a blond man and a redheaded female, "This is my sister Alice and her husband Jasper." He pointed to a short brunette and tall blond, "Your brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie." He said as he pointed to a muscular man and runway ready female. The only other people in the picture were me, Edward, and Elizabeth.

"Do any of them live close?"

"They all live within 10 minutes of here. I don't think I would have made through the past year without them."

"We should invite them over. I can make dinner."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to rush. I want you to take as much time as you need to adjust to this whole situation."

"I'm sure"

"Okay, what time do you want them over?"

"Well, it's about 2:30 now so 4 should be good."

He left the room to make some phone calls and I headed into the kitchen to find something to make. I desperately needed something to get my mind off everything. I started by making homemade breaded parmesan chicken. Once that was done I put water on to boil for noodles and I opened up a couple cans of spaghetti sauce. While waiting for the water to boil and the sauce to warm I started the garlic bread. When the water started boiling I mixed in the noodles and put the warmed sauce on the chicken with some cheese. I put the garlic bread in the oven at the same time. By the time the garlic bread and chicken were done, the noodles were cooked. I could hear people starting to come in the house.

"Edward looks so much better." I heard one woman comment.

"He's been through a lot. I don't think I would have ever recovered. I mean, he could never even really say goodbye." I heard another woman comment.

I cut up the salad quickly. Edward came into the room just as I finished the salad. He grabbed the salad and put it on a rolling cart. It didn't take long to put the rest of the food on a rolling cart. I also put a couple bottles of wine out of the fridge and a pitcher of water along with 4 apple juice filled sippy cups on the cart. Edward had mentioned a couple minutes earlier that Alice and Jasper had a two year old and Rose and Emmett had a 3 year old.

"You know you're going to be ambushed the second you go out there right?"

"Yeah. How much did you tell them?"

"Just that I wanted them to come over for dinner." He gently took one of my hands in his, "Are you ready?"

"I think so."

He walked out first and I followed behind. When I walked into the room all conversation stopped. You could hear a pin drop. I tried to act natural as I gave each of the kids a sippy cup. They all sat around a small children's table in the corner.

Emmett was the first one to speak, "How?" He slowly stood up and walked over to me.

"It's a long story." I said as he reached me and pulled me into a hug.

His embrace felt so familiar and comforting. Suddenly I remembered every hug he ever gave me. I remembered him crying as he held me when he first saw me in my wedding dress. I remembered him holding me tightly after a car accident. It was a weird sensation like I had been hit by a shockwave. Most of the memories faded before I even realized they were there but I could feel them.

"You okay?" He held my shoulders at arm's length.

I hadn't realized how long I had been lost in thought, "Yeah, just thinking."

"Well come sit down. You're too thin. You need to eat."

He guided me towards the table. Throughout dinner I could see questions blaring in everybody's eyes but they all managed to keep the conversation very normal. I was glad they didn't ambush or overwhelm me though. That would have been too much. After dinner, I went into the kitchen to start cleanup. Alice followed me.

"Bella"

I turned around to look at her, "Hey Alice"

She pulled me into a hug, "I wanted to do that from the moment you walked into the dining room but I didn't want to overwhelm you." She turned to walk away but turned back towards me after a second, "I just want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"I appreciate that."

She helped me finish cleanup and we went out to the living room together. The rest of the night was fairly quiet. I had a conversation with Esme similar to the one with Alice. Everyone left around 9. The kids had to go to bed. After everyone was gone and the kids were in bed Edward and I sat down on the couch to finish off a bottle of wine from dinner.

"I want you to take your time. I don't want you to rush remembering or integrating back into this family. I want you to sleep alone until you're ready." He said as soon as the wine was gone.

"I don't want to force you out of your bed."

"It's our bed and you're not forcing me to do anything. I want to make sure you are completely comfortable in this house." He put a hand on my shoulder, "Besides, we have two guest rooms, a recliner in the office, and this couch folds out into a queen sized bed. I have plenty of choices."

"Thank you" I stood up, "I should go to bed. It's been a long…" I thought for a second, "I don't even know how long it's been since I last slept."

"Night" I took a few steps then Edward called out, "Your pjs are still in the dresser."

I walked up to the bedroom. I remembered where it was from sleepwalking. I had to go through every drawer but I eventually found my pjs. I couldn't believe he even still had them in the drawers. After I was dressed I crawled into bed. The bed felt familiar and safe. I fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. New Day, New Life

I was in a parking lot pushing a cart full of groceries. It didn't take me long to reach my car and start putting the groceries in the backseat. Out of nowhere someone grabbed me from behind. I dropped the bag I was holding. A glass jar shattered. I slammed my elbow into the stomach of whoever grabbed me. That made their grip loosen long enough for me to twist out of their grip. Whoever it was grabbed me again and slammed me against my car. I looked up and saw James. He used one arm to pin my chest against the car and the other hand to put a needle in my neck. I started to drift into unconsciousness.

I woke up screaming. I heard thundering footsteps and then Edward was in the bedroom. Seconds later he was sitting on the bed holding me in his arms.

"Its okay" He gently petted my hair, "It was just a dream." He held me for several more minutes until I calmed down.

Once I was calm he tried to get up but I held on tightly to his shirt, "Please don't leave me alone." I sounded like a child.

"Of course"

He held me tighter and eventually I fell back asleep. I didn't dream for the rest of the night. When I woke up the next morning I thought back to the dream. It was just like the memory I had when I had dropped the glass pitcher. When I first experienced that memory I thought it was a glass bottle but it was a jar of sauce.

I got up and wandered downstairs. I found Edward in the living room. He was sitting on the back of the couch playing guitar. After a few seconds, he started to sing.

_If I could find assurance to leave you behind_

_I know my better half would fade_

_And all my doubt is a staircase for you_

_Up and out of this place_

_The first step is the one you believe in_

_The second one might be profound_

_I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm_

_Don't worry I'll keep you warm_

_I'll follow you down while were passing through space_

_I don't care if we fall from grace_

_I'll follow you down_

_You can have the money and the world_

_The angels and the pearls_

_Even trademark the color blue_

_Just like the tower we never built_

_In the shadow of all the guilt_

_When the other hand was pointed at you_

_Yeah the first step is the one you believe in_

_And the second one might be profound_

_I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm_

_Don't worry I'll keep you warm_

_I'll follow you down while were passing through space_

_I don't care if we fall from grace_

_I'll follow you down to where forever lies_

_Without a doubt I'm on your side_

_There's nowhere else that I would rather be_

_I'm not about to compromise; give you up to say goodbye_

_I'll guide you through the deep_

_I'll keep you close to me_

_I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm_

_Don't worry I'll keep you warm_

_I'll follow you down while were passing through space_

_I don't care if we fall from grace_

_I'll follow you_

_If I could find assurance to leave you behind_

_I know my better half would fade_

_I'll follow you down_

"That was beautiful." I said after he finished.

He jumped, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough"

He stood up and set the guitar down on the couch, "After…" He started to walk towards me, "The family literally forced me to talk to someone. Your brother carried me into the office." He ran his hand through his hair, "I only went once but the guy I spoke to encouraged me to find a creative outlet for my feelings. I already had some experience singing and playing guitar so I started to use songs to let my feelings out." He smiled as he reached me, "Last night after you woke up with that nightmare, I just couldn't go back to sleep. My mind just wouldn't shut off. I was worried that you might need me again and I wouldn't hear you. I spent the rest of the night writing that song."

I decided that changing the subject would be best, "You hungry? I can make breakfast."

"I'll make breakfast. The kids are probably awake and they don't like waiting in their cribs. You should go see them."

"Okay"

I started with Elizabeth. Sure enough she was bouncing in her crib waiting to get up. I set her on the ground and held her hand as I walked down the hall to get Mason. He too, was bouncing in his crib. I carried him down the stairs and watched Elizabeth slide down on her butt. When we reached the kitchen Edward was making chocolate chip pancakes.

I poured juice for everybody then turned to Edward, "We need to get a bigger bed for Elizabeth. She almost doesn't fit in her crib anymore."

"I know. I just couldn't do it."

"Why?"

"I told myself that she needed a new bed…" He looked down, "the day that I lost you."

"We should go out today. We can get new beds for both of the kids. I could use some new things."

"I think a day out as a family would be nice."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long. I have been busy with school. The song in this chapter is Follow You by Shinedown.<strong>


	4. Adjusting

After breakfast he dressed Mason and I dressed Elizabeth. Once they were dressed it didn't take me long to get dressed. Once they were dressed it didn't take long for me and Edward to get ready. Edward packed the diaper bag. When we were all ready to go Edward got Elizabeth in the car and I strapped in Mason. It didn't take long for Edward to drive into town. On the way I received a call from a detective in town. He wanted me to come by and pick up some paperwork. That was where we went first. Edward stayed in the car with the kids.

"How may I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"I'm here to see detective Janson."

"I'll let him know you're here. Please take a seat."

It didn't take long for the detective to call me back, "How are you doing?" He asked after I sat down at his desk.

"I'm okay" I brushed a piece of hair out of my face, "What did you need me to come by for?"

"I had your death certificate revoked. This paperwork verifies it." He handed a packet, "Just take it down to the Secretary of State. You will have to retake the written portion of the driving exam. Once you have done that you can get a new license. It will take about a week to come in the mail." He smiled, "Any questions?"

"What about the lady in the car? The lady that everybody thought was me."

"Unfortunately this station doesn't have the time or the resources to look into it. The gravestone will be replaced with one that says Jane Doe. That's the best we can do. I wish we could do more."

"Thank you for everything"

I walked briskly away from his desk without waiting for him to escort me. When I got into the car I was near tears. It wasn't right that they weren't going to do anything. That woman had a family who was probably looking for her.

"Bella" Edward reached over and grabbed my hand, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I looked up at him and forced a smile, "Let's just go enjoy our day."

"Okay" He smiled back at me, "If you need to talk, I'm here."

We first drove to a furniture store. We wandered around looking at beds for a while. We figured we would get both children a new bed. We got them both identical beds. They were slightly larger than a toddler bed but smaller than a twin size. The children would fit in them until they were ready to start school then we would have to get them a new bed. The bed that we decided on was a loft bed. It was a dark wood. There was a small cubby on the side that served three purposes. It would prevent the children from rolling off, serve as a nightstand, and held a curtain that covered the small cubby below. The small cubby below the bed also had some shelves. There were 5 built in drawers too. It was low enough that me and Edward could lift the kids into bed until they could climb the ladder.

By the time we left the store it was lunch time. I headed across the street to a restaurant with the kids while Edward and a worker from the store loaded the boxes in the SUV. I sat in a booth. I put Elizabeth in a booster seat next to me and Mason in a high chair at the end of the booth. They were both coloring when Edward came in. Lunch was really nice. After lunch we went to a toy store down the block. We got Elizabeth a deluxe doll house and Mason a new car set. The doll house came with a family of dolls, furniture, and the house. The car set came with a carpet and several cars including community cars.

After leaving the toy store we went to a park. I sat on a bench next to Edward and watched the kids play in the sandbox. After they got bored with that they wanted to swing. Edward pushed Mason and I pushed Elizabeth. They got bored with that quickly too. After that Edward and I watched as they played on the small play structure. By the time we left the park they were exhausted. I carried Mason to the car and Edward carried Elizabeth.

We drove to the mall after leaving the park. We put the kids in the double stroller. It was a side by side. We got new shoes for me, Edward, and both of the kids. I also got some new clothes, toiletries, and some other items that I needed. Once we got home I started dinner while Edward unloaded the car and the kids played in the living room. It was late so Edward and I bathed and tucked the kids in right after dinner. Once the kids were in bed, Edward and I went and sat on the couch.

"How are you adjusting?" Edward asked as he poured me a glass of wine.

"It's hard but the kids are great." I took a sip of wine, "I'm just glad that you're so understanding about all of this."

"To be perfectly honest, I'm kind of enjoying making you fall in love with me all over again." He smiled, "Only this time I can avoid all the stupid mistakes."

"Like what?"

He stood up and walked over to a book shelf next to the entertainment center. He knelt down and looked at several books for a minute before grabbing the one he was looking for. He walked back over and sat down next to me. He opened it to the first picture. It had me and Edward in it only we were much younger. We were sitting surrounded by grass and wildflowers. There were trees in the background.

"This is our meadow. The story behind it is one of the many stupid mistakes I made. You and I had grown up in the same town and you were best friends with my sister. During my junior year I wanted to go out with you but I was terrified. You had already turned down almost every boy in our graduating class. I convinced my sister to help me out. She told you that you and her were having lunch but she left you at the door with me. You were pissed. You stormed out of the restaurant and walked home in the pouring rain. You wouldn't even look at me after that." He chuckled, "I went to this meadow a lot growing up. I would go there whenever I got mad or was just having bad day. It always fixed my problems. I thought it would fix this too. So a week later I left class 10 minutes early just to make sure I would beat you to your truck. I ended up with two detentions but I didn't care. I convinced you to go for a drive with me. I drove you to the trail. When we got close to the meadow I made you sit down on a rock and close your eyes. I threw a blanket on the ground and pulled out a bottle of wine and wine glasses that I stole from my parents. I also pulled out some chocolates that I had brought. I picked some flowers and tied them up with a small flowery vine." He smiled, "You were so surprised. A year later I did the exact same thing and took this picture. From the first time I took you there, it was our meadow. I proposed to you there and took you there every year on that day."

"Can you tell me more?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

I smiled, "Everything"

He stood up, walked over to the bookshelf again, and came back with another photo album. When he sat down and opened it, I saw me in a wedding dress. I was standing next to Edward and he was in a suit.

"This was the day we go married. I was…" He paused as if looking for the right word, "terrified. I was so scared that you would call the whole thing off." He turned the page and I saw me and a man walking down the aisle, "I will never forget when I saw you come down the aisle. You literally took my breath away. I felt like I was dreaming." He turned the page again and I saw Alice and Rose standing in identical dresses. On the opposite page Emmett and Jasper stood in identical suits, "During the planning Alice fought you on those bridesmaids' dresses. She thought you needed sparkle and flare. Then you picked out a simple navy blue one shoulder dress. She was pissed. But Emmett and Jasper loved that color on those girls." He flipped through several more pages quickly without an explanation. Most were of the ceremony but a few were of the reception. He eventually stopped at a picture of me and him dancing. He had something strange strapped to his face. "Do you remember our first song?"

I looked down sadly, "No"

He set down the album and stood up. He left the room and came back a minute later with his guitar. He started strumming and started to sing.

_Well I know there's a reason _

_And I know there's a rhyme _

_We were meant to be together _

_That's why ... _

_We can roll with the punches _

_We can stroll hand in hand _

_And when I say it's forever _

_You understand ... _

_That you're always in my heart, _

_You're always on my mind _

_But when it all becomes too much, _

_You're never far behind _

_And there's no one that comes close to you _

_Could ever take your place _

_Cause only you can love me this way _

_I could have turned a different corner _

_I could have gone another place _

_Then I'd of never had this feeling _

_That I feel today, yeah.. _

_And you're always in my heart, _

_Always on my mind _

_When it all becomes too much, _

_You're never far behind _

_And there's no one that comes close to you _

_Could ever take your place _

_Cause only you can love me this way _

_Ooooh... _

_And you're always in my heart, _

_You're always on my mind _

_And when it all becomes too much, _

_you're never far behind _

_And there's no one that comes close to you _

_Could ever take your place _

_Cause only you can love me this way _

_Ooooh... _

_Only you can love me this way._

He took a deep breath, "We picked out this song. Then I surprised you when I sang it to you while dancing." He leaned the guitar against the couch and then sat back down.

"I thought that you said you only recently got into music."

"I only recently started to write my own songs but I have been playing and singing for years."

"You keep mentioning my father. Is he still alive?"

"Yeah, lives in the same house where you grew up."

"I should call him."

"You can do that in the morning. It's getting late."

I looked at the clock and realized it said 1:39 am, "The time is just flying by. I should go to bed."

"Okay, night"

"Night" I wandered upstairs and crawled right in bed. I didn't even bother changing.

There was a knock at the door. I opened it up and saw James. I panicked. I took a couple steps backwards as he stepped towards me holding a knife. He just smiled and started to swing the knife around.

"It's time to come home, Victoria" He lunged at me.

* * *

><p><strong>The song in this chapter is Only You Can Love Me This Way by Keith Urban.<strong>


	5. Alone

I woke up just as Edward ran into the room. I couldn't breathe. I felt like there was no air in the room. Edward had me in his arms in just a couple of seconds.

"Its okay" He started to rock me, "It was just a dream." He gently petted my hair, "No one is going to hurt you." He held me for several more minutes before I was able to calm down, "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep."

I didn't answer. I just clutched his shirt tighter and tried to fall back asleep. It took a long time before I was able to fall back asleep. When I did, I didn't dream. I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I walked down to the kitchen and saw Edward and the kids making breakfast. Edward was standing at the stove cooking, Elizabeth was sitting on the island stirring pancake batter, and Mason was sitting on the island handing Edward eggs.

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Can you get the kids some juice?" Edward replied.

I did as he asked and poured the kids juice. By the time I finished that he was done with the eggs and was stating to cook the pancakes so I put the kids in their spots at the table. I put some eggs on a plate for each of the kids then some cut up bacon. I gave them that while Edward finished the pancakes. Once they were done I cut up one for each of the kids and put it on their plate. I then sat down next to Edward. Once we were done eating, I sent the kids to the living room to play and helped Edward clean up.

He got a phone call a few minutes later, "Hello…I can't…My family needs me!...Fine but I'm not happy about this." He slammed the phone shut.

"What was that about?"

"That was the hospital. They need me to come in. I told them I needed a couple weeks off." I was confused for a second but then I remembered that Edward was a pediatrician.

"I'm sure they wouldn't call unless it was necessary."

"Are you sure you can handle the kids? I can take them to my mom or Alice or Rose or…"

"Edward!" I cut him off, "I'm fine. Just go."

"Okay" He gave me a kiss on the cheek and rushed upstairs to get ready.

I had just finished the dishes when he came downstairs in a button down blue shirt and black dress pants. He was wearing a tie that looked like a swirled ice cream cone. He gave me a kiss and a cell phone and headed out the door with his bag. I decided that I would try to assemble the kids' beds. I took the kids up to Elizabeth's room. I sat them in the corner of the room to play. The bed was in three different boxes. I had brought tools and a box cutter up to the room with me.

I had just started when I cut my hand open. I could tell that I was going to need stitches. I rushed to the bathroom and wrapped my hand in a towel. I then loaded the kids in the car. I didn't technically have my license yet but I didn't care either. When I got to the ER it was mostly empty so I got seen right away. My doctor walked into the room a few seconds after the nurse left. I grew beat red when I realized that it was Carlisle.

"Hello Bella"

"Hi"

He gently grabbed my hand and turned it palm up, "What did you do this time and where is my son?"

"He got called in to work today. I was trying to assemble the kids' new beds and I cut my hand with the box cutter."

He chuckled, "You always have been clumsy." He pulled the towel off. It didn't take him long to clean the cut and stich it up.

When he started wrapping my hand Edward walked into the room, "What happened? You were only alone for an hour."

"I was trying to use a box cutter."

Edward just laughed, "Last time you tried to use a box cutter it ended up stuck in your leg."

"I don't even want to know how I managed that one."

He came over and kissed me on the forehead, "Just be careful and stay away from sharp objects."

"I will"

Edward left the room and Carlisle finished wrapping my hand. Carlisle gave me some care instructions and released me. It was about noon by the time I got released. When I got home there was a car parked out front of the house. When I pulled in the driveway the people in the car got out. I realized it was Maria and Jacob. Jacob's face was badly bruised.

"Hey" I called to them.

She rushed forward and pulled me in a hug, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good"

"I was thinking we could do lunch."

"We can order pizza."

"Okay"

I got the kids out of the car and led Maria and Jacob into the house.

"Why are the kids still in their pjs?" Jacob asked.

I held up my hand, "Had to rush to the hospital to get some stiches."

"Ouch" Jacob chuckled, "What were you trying to do?"

"Open a box"

We ordered pizza then sat down on the couch.

"Jacob, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need to you to try to figure out who the woman that the police thought was me was."

"They aren't going to?" He sounded shocked.

"The detective said they don't have the time or the resources."

"Yeah, I can look into it."

"Thanks"


	6. Dad

Jacob and Maria drove me to the secretary of state after lunch. Since it was the middle of the week, the place wasn't very busy. It didn't take long to do the written portion of the test. After that it was real easy to get my license. I was given a paper one to use until it came in the mail. After we took the kids out for ice cream. When we got back to the house an older man was sitting on the doorstep.

"Bella" The man stood up and started to walk towards me, "I can't…" He pulled me into a hug.

It took me a second to remember that he was the man walking me down the aisle. Based on that I assumed he was my father, "Dad?"

He pulled back and held me at arm's length by the shoulders, "Emmett said that you were having memory issues."

"I don't understand."

"You haven't called me dad since your mom left with you when you were 3. You moved back to Forks when you were 10 and started calling me Charlie."

I looked down sadly, "I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault." He pulled me into another hug, "They got the man though, right?"

"No, they think he ran off into the woods and died. I hurt him pretty badly."

He smiled, "That's my girl."

Jacob and Maria left. I headed inside with the kids and my dad.

"Edward spoke to me earlier. He said that you needed some help setting up new beds for the kids."

"Yeah" I started to lead him up the stairs, "How did you know I was home? I never called you."

"Emmett called me. I got on the first plane I could." We reached the bedroom and I set the kids down in the corner to play, "How are you?" My dad asked after I joined him by the boxes.

"I'm okay"

"How are you really?"

I looked down at the instructions, "It's a lot to handle. I feel terrible because I can't remember my brother or husband or even my own kids. I feel terrible because Edward is being so patient and kind and I can't figure out how I could possible forget him." I felt a tear start to slip down my cheek.

My dad pulled me into a hug, "It's going to be okay."

I was sitting in what looked like a hospital waiting room. I had tears slipping down my cheek. Then Edward rushed into the room.

He came over and pulled me into a hug, "What happened?"

"Charlie was responding to a robbery. He got shot."

Edward held me tighter, "It's going to be okay."

"Bella" I was back in the bedroom, "Are you okay?"

"Just a memory"

"What of?"

"I was in a hospital waiting room. You had gotten shot."

"Do you get these memory flashes often?"

"Usually only when something triggers it. For example, when you hugged me and told me it was going to be okay, it triggered me to remember Edward telling me the same thing in the hospital waiting room."

"I have a feeling you will get all your memories back soon enough."

"The doctor told me I may never get all my memories back."

"Well, if you don't, then you will just have to make new ones."

I looked at what he was assembling and realized that he already had a large portion of the bed assembled, "It's not fair to Edward."

"What's not fair?"

"He loves me unconditionally. He has even been sleeping on the couch. He deserves better."

"Bella, if you are thinking what I think you're thinking stop thinking it right now! I have seen Edward a few times in the past year. He wasn't eating or sleeping. He gave up. He needs you. These kids need you. Don't go running off. When I spoke to Edward today, he sounded human again. Emmett told me that he looks a hundred times better. Don't leave them please. Don't leave."

"I won't, I just think he deserves better."

"You will remember and if you don't he will make you fall in love with him all over again. I have seen the way you two look at each other. It is true love. Nothing can break true love."

"I hope your right."

We finished assembling the bed in silence. When the bed was finished I heard the door close downstairs.

"Bella" it was Edward.

"Up here"

He was in the room a minute later, "How was your day?"

"Good" I smiled, "My dad helped me assemble one of the beds."

"Well, let's go assemble the other bed and then we can have some dinner."

"Okay"

Edward reached down and grabbed my hand. He helped me up off the floor. He carried the kids to the other bedroom. Edward and my dad assembled the bed while I put together the doll house. After I finished with the doll house I headed downstairs to start dinner. I made spaghetti. I had just finished when Edward and Charlie came downstairs.

After we were all seated and served I asked, "How long are you staying?"

"A few days"

"You should stay in one of our guest rooms."

"I don't want to impose. Besides, there is a waterpark hotel not far from here. I was thinking I could stay there with the kids for a couple days and allow you and Edward some alone time."

Edward responded, "I think that's a great idea."

The rest of dinner was spent making plans. As soon as we were done with dinner Edward called the hotel and discovered that they had a few open rooms for tonight. At the same time he made a three night reservation. I went upstairs to pack the kids while he finished the phone call. By the time I made it back downstairs, everyone was already ready to go. I put the kids in Charlie's car and soon they were gone.

"Bella, go upstairs and put on some pjs."

I did as I was told and when I came back downstairs the living room was transformed. All the furniture was moved to one wall. There were candles all over the place and a fire roaring in the fireplace. Edward was wearing a pair of black jogging pants and gray t-shirt. He walked over and gently grabbed my hands. He led me over to the fireplace and sat me down in front of it. He sat down next to me and put one arm around my shoulders.

"When we first moved here, the moving truck broke down. We spent three days without furniture. Every night during those three days I lit a fire and we watched a movie on my laptop." He reached forward and opened his laptop, "Tonight I was thinking we could watch The Thaw."

"I'd like that."

The movie was really good. After it was over Edward turned some music on. He pulled me into a standing position.

I knew immediately what he was doing, "I can't dance."

"Just trust me"

He stood me on his feet and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He gracefully swung us around the living room. It felt nice dancing with him. As we danced I remembered dancing with him at prom and our wedding. We danced for several more minutes before sitting back down in front of the laptop to watch another movie. This one was called Maleficent. I fell asleep halfway through the movie.

I was standing alone in a dark room. There was a bright flashing light from outside that shone through the two windows in the room and then a loud crack. I spun around in fear. I had no idea where I was or what was going on. I bumped into something hard as I stumbled around desperately trying to get someplace less dark. The room was flooded with light that temporarily blinded me and I heard thudding footsteps.

"Bella" Edward ran into the room, "It was just a tripped breaker."

I woke up with deep breath. It was the first time in days that I hadn't woken up crying. I also realized that it was the first time that I had slept through the night. Then I realized why. Edward and I were still lying on the floor. He must have fallen asleep while watching the movie too. I smiled and snuggled in closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I probably won't be able to update much over the next few weeks. I have 2 10 page papers due in the next 3 weeks so I am going to be busy writing them but I will update before the new year.<strong>


	7. Back to Normal

We laid like that for a few more minutes before he woke up. I looked right into his beautiful green eyes.

He smiled and said, "Morning love"

I looked away unsure what to say.

He pulled away almost instantly, "I'm sorry, I just…" He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, "For a moment, I forgot about everything. I…" He looked down at the floor, "I thought it was all a bad dream for just a moment. I'm sorry."

"I understand" I sat up.

He stood up and walked away from the fireplace. I stood up a few seconds later and headed up to the bedroom to get dressed. When I got back downstairs Edward was fully dressed and looked like he was ready to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"We" He emphasized that word, "are going out to breakfast."

"That sounds nice. Just let me grab my coat."

It didn't take long to drive to the small diner a few miles from the house. Breakfast with Edward was really nice. He explained to me that this diner was the first place we ate at when we first moved here. I found myself wishing desperately that I could remember it. But I didn't have any success. After breakfast Edward drove us home. When we got back to the house Edward started to clean up the living room from the night before. I offered to help but he insisted on doing it himself. I spent most of the day reading on a chair in the living room while he looked over some patient files.

It was nice having a calm day. The past few days had been so hectic that I was having trouble processing it all. Now that I finally had time to myself it all hit me. A couple of weeks had changed so much. I had gone from living in a huge house with no kids and an overprotective husband to living in a big house with two kids and a very sweet and patient husband.

"Bella" I felt a hand touch my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure? You've been on the same page for ten minutes."

"Just lost in thought"

"Okay" He put a hand under my chin and guided my head until I was looking at him, "If you need anything, I'm here."

I was about to turn back to my book but then I thought of something, "Actually there is something you can do."

He quickly grabbed my hand and replied, "Anything"

"Come back to bed" I took a deep breath, "Last night was the first good night sleep I've had in days. I think it was because of you."

"I think I can do that." He smiled.

I smiled and went back to my book.

That night I took a shower before bed. When I got to the bedroom Edward was sitting on the bed checking his laptop. I climbed into bed as he was turning it off. When the lights were out I cuddled up closer to Edward. He wrapped one arm around me tightly and I drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Edward went back to work 13 days later. His first day back I felt kind of lost. He had made sure to leave directions to everybody's house in case I got lonely. He told me that somebody was always home. While brushing my hair I looked in the mirror. I had been avoiding it because I knew my face was badly bruised and I didn't want to look at it. Enough time had passed that the bruise was mostly healed but it was still slightly visible. I stopped staring when I heard Elizabeth calling for help getting out of bed. When me and Edward first put the kids in those beds we made it very clear that they had to ask for help getting in and out of bed.

I got the kids out of bed and took them down to the kitchen for breakfast. When I did I jumped. I could have sworn I saw James looking through the kitchen window. I ignored it and made the kids breakfast. After breakfast I took them to the living room to play. I thought I saw James in the window again. This time I couldn't ignore it. I grabbed the directions Edward had given me and the kids and headed for the garage. I quickly got the kids in the car then ran back for my purse. Once I was in the car I opened the garage door using the remote and backed out of the driveway.

I drove to Emmett's house. He was the closest and even though I couldn't remember him very well, I knew he would protect me. By the time I made it to his house I had tears streaming down my face. Once there I very quickly got the kids out of the car and practically dragged them to the front porch. I slammed on the door franticly. When Emmett answered the door he immediately pulled me inside, shut the door, and locked it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He looked ready to kill somebody.

"I think I saw him."

"Who?"

"James"

He pulled me into his arms, "It's going to be okay, I promise. Edward told me that you hurt him pretty badly and that he was probably dead. Are you sure it was him?"

"I don't know. I guess it could have been my imagination."

"Well, either way, I want you and the kids to stay here until Edward gets home."

"Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me. You're my sister. I will do anything for you." He let go of me, "Sit down on the couch. I will be right back."

"Okay"

He walked down the hall with the kids and I was left alone. I went and sat on the couch like he had told me to. I tried desperately to calm down. He came back a couple minutes later.

"I called Edward. He is going to come by after work. The kids are in the bedroom with Michael." He came and sat next to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little freaked out." I took a deep breath, "I don't know what came over me. I have just been so sheltered over the past couple of weeks and when I got left alone, I just couldn't handle it."

"I know. Everybody knows that this must be hard on you." He looked down, "I've been thinking. Maybe you should get recertified."

"I don't understand."

"I already called the school. They said that a teacher is retiring after this year. They said the position is yours if you want it and the teacher that is retiring offered to tutor you to pass your tests. They are offering you your dream job."

"You mean I'd be teaching Shakespeare, Jane Austin!"

"You remember"

"I don't know how."

"You always said that school was your little world. You loved that place almost as much as you loved Edward. It makes sense that you would remember."

"I'll do it" I smiled.


	8. I'd Come for You

I started working again the following September. I hadn't regained any more memories but Edward and I had continued to grow closer. When I went back to work Esme started to watch the kids. I always felt like I was being watched but I hadn't seen James anymore. Everyone was being extra vigilant though because his body was never found.

On my birthday Edward took me to a special dinner. He had Esme and Carlisle watch the kids. We went to a nice restaurant where Edward had made reservations. We ate and danced most of the night. On the way home I fell asleep. When I woke up I as wearing a button up shirt and jogging pants. There was a note on the nightstand.

_Had to go into work early. Breakfast is in the fridge. Have a good day at work._

I don't know why but that simple note, those three simple sentences meant a lot to me. For the first time since I had come home I started to feel like I loved Edward. Very quickly after coming home we had become close friends but this simple little note made me fall in love with him.

I looked at the clock. I technically didn't have to get up for another 15 minutes but decided to get up anyway. I took a shower and headed to the kitchen. Edward had left the coffee pot on and a fruit salad for me in the fridge. After eating I got my stuff in the car and headed into work. The morning was uneventful. After lunch I had two Shakespeare classes.

As I was lecturing in the first one an announcement came over the PA system, "Ms. Beretta please report to the office. Ms. Beretta please report to the office."

I ran to the door and quickly turned off the light switch and locked the door, "Kids" I said this quietly as I headed back to my desk, "Get in the corner. Stay down and be quiet." I pointed where I wanted them to go as I started shutting down my computer and the projector.

"What's-"

I cut the student off, "Now, no questions"

I headed to the windows and pulled the blinds shut then headed back to the door and put the magnet over the window. I then head over to the desk and using the light from my phone I grabbed the red folder from my bottom drawer. I found the green paper and walked back over to the door with it. I slid it so it was halfway under the door and halfway in the classroom then went and sat by the kids.

"What's going on?" One of the kids whispered panicked.

I hesitated but knew it would get worse if I didn't say anything, "That's the code for active shooter. I'm hoping it's just a false alarm." I took a deep breath, "Does everybody have your phone ringers off?"

Everybody nodded so I just sat there and waited. After a few minutes I heard sirens and I knew it wasn't a drill. After an hour with no texts from the school I checked the news. I knew by this point it wasn't a false alarm. It didn't take me long to find information.

_Lincoln High School is currently on lockdown due to an active shooter. Police have confirmed that this is not a false alarm or drill. Paramedics and two local doctors, one an emergency room doctor and the other a pediatrician, are on site for any injuries. At this time there is believed to be one dead and three injured but there are no exact numbers. There are police and swat on site as well. We will keep you updated throughout the day._

I turned my head and saw the kids looking at me expectantly. I could tell they were hoping that I would tell them that it was a false alarm or drill. I just locked my phone and looked away. We sat there for a couple more hours before I checked the news again.

_Update: The two doctors on site are the best from a local hospital. We are being told they are Edward and Carlisle Cullen. We have been told that police are going through the building looking for the shooter. They should finish up in about half an hour. At that time they will start to evacuate the building. Students will be loaded on busses and taken to Angel's Embrace Church about 5 miles from the school. Police are asking parents to go there. We will update you as we learn more._

As I sat there I was hit by another memory. This one was weird because normally to remember I would have to be in a similar situation. But this one I was in a completely different situation.

_I was sitting in an old truck on the side of the road. It was cold and storming. The truck wouldn't start. Emmett was on a date with Rose, Charlie was out of town, Carlisle was working, Esme was volunteering, and Alice and Jasper were spending the night in Port Angeles over for a sale the next day. Edward was the only one who was available for help. We had gotten in a big fight a few days before and I didn't want to speak to him. Finally I broke down and called him. He was by my truck within a matter of minutes and determined that it needed to be towed. He drove me back to his house and called a tow truck while I took a shower and warmed up. When I came downstairs he had his guitar. As soon as he saw me, he started to sing._

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed._

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing._

_Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading_

_Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it._

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now_

_Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out_

_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you._

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_

_Here and now this I vow._

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you._

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you._

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to._

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you._

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_You know I'll always come for you._

That memory did it. I was completely in love with Edward. A few more hours passed and I heard three distinctive pops in the hall. I knew instinctively that it was the sound of a gun firing. I jumped up and grabbed the fold up table that ran along the wall behind the kids. With their help I was able to lay it on its side so it was in front of the kids. I then ran to a nearby bookshelf. I pushed it in front of the kids. I then grabbed another nearby bookshelf and pushed it in front of the kids. It fit perfectly so it looked like the bookshelves were just pushed against the wall.

I crawled over to my desk, grabbed a pair of scissor, and hid underneath it. While I was under my desk I heard the kids shuffling around but I couldn't tell what they were doing. It wasn't long before I heard several gunshots and glass breaking. Then I heard the door handle turn. The door opened, the room flooded with light, and the shooter stepped in the room.

"Bella" I knew that voice, "I know you're in here. I had to kill a lot of people to find out that information." It was without a doubt James, "Come out please"

After a few seconds I heard the sound of several gunshots. He was using an automatic weapon. I heard the sound of splintering wood and knew he was firing at the bookshelves.

I hid the scissors up my sleeve and jumped up, "Please stop!" I cried desperately.

I glanced over at the bookshelf. It was riddled with bullet holes.

He seemed really calm, "It's good to see you Bella. I've missed you." He lowered his weapon.

"I've missed you too." I thought it would be best to play along.

He raised his weapon and aimed it at me, "Don't lie to me!" The calmness was gone, "I've been watching you! I know you haven't missed me! I gave you everything and you threw me away like I was trash! You broke my heart!"

"I'm sorry"

He was once again calm, "It's too late for sorry. You have to pay."

He fired. I felt a searing pain as I fell to the floor. I stopped breathing and played dead as he walked closer to me.

"I'm really sorry I had to do that to you but you had to pay."

I could feel his breath on my face and knew this was my chance. In one move I pulled the scissors out of my sleeve and jammed them in his neck. He screamed and stumbled backwards. I jumped up ignoring the pain in my left shoulder. I ran at him. He was only a few inches away. I tackled him and landed on top of him. The gun landed just out of his reach. He easily pushed me off and I landed about a foot away. He grabbed the gun and fired at me again. This time the bullet hit my chest. When it did I could barely breathe. He stood up and started to walk towards me. I could see blood running down his neck and knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

He raised his gun, "Goodbye Bella"

I heard a shot. Instead of a searing pain I saw James go down. I looked towards the doorway and saw a SWAT officer. Several people rushed into the room. Some were SWAT, some were cops.

"I need the doctors in room 319." One cop said into his radio.

Another cop knelt next to me, "It's going to be okay." He pressed down on one of my wounds.

I coughed and when I did I felt something dribble down my chin. A couple paramedics ran into the room and straight for me.

"No" My voice was barely a whisper, "The kids" I pointed weakly towards the bookshelf.

Some cops and the paramedics went over to the bookshelf as Edward entered the room. He ran straight to me and dropped to his knees.

"Oh, god" I could see tears running down his face.

With the last ounce of strength I had I took my final breath and whispered, "I love you."

As I closed my eyes I heard him say, "I love you too Bella"


	9. Destined to be Apart

EPOV

I paced back and forth trying to avoid looking at the television in the corner. I couldn't believe it. I had finally gotten Bella back and I lost her again. It was like we were destined not to be together.

"Edward!" Emmett sounded frantic as he reached me, "How is she?"

"Not good" I could feel the tears I had been holding back slip down my face, "She barely made it here. I couldn't do anything to help her. I was just…" I nearly collapsed but Emmett held me up.

He carried me over to the chairs and sat me down, "Listen, Bella is strong. Look at all she has survived in the past couple years. She was kidnapped, had her memory erased, kidnapped a second time, nearly killed" His voice rose a little with every different thing he mentioned but it suddenly softened, "Yet somehow, she always finds her way back to you. She's a fighter Edward. She has lived with you for six months without knowing who you are. She still doesn't know who you are but she will find her way back to you like she always does."

"That's not true"

"Edward"

"Her last words to me were 'I love you'" I looked him in the eye, "I finally got her back and she was ripped away from me again. We are always destined to be apart."

Emmett seemed at a loss for words for a second, "She will come back to us. She always does."

I turned towards the television I had been avoiding.

_A brunette stood outside of the school holding a microphone, "I am here at Lincoln High School where earlier a gunman was loose. The man who has not been identified yet has been taken into custody. Police are still clearing the building out but right now they are saying 13 people are dead and 31 are injured. The only name they have released so far is Isabella Cullen. She was a teacher here and both the cops and her students are calling her a hero. She barricaded her students behind a fold up table and a couple of bookshelves. The students told us that when the gunman entered the classroom and started firing at the bookshelves, she went after him with a pair of scissors. She was shot twice in the process. There is no word yet on her condition but we do know that she was rushed to the hospital. School officials are setting up a candle light visual for tonight for all the victims. You can find that information and any other information we receive on our website. We will keep you updated through the evening and coming days."_

The news went back to the man at the desk and I turned away. The rest of the family arrived shortly after that. Everyone was there except Rose who was watching the kids. We sat in the hospital waiting room for hours. I was unable to sit still and as a result spent much of the time pacing.

The waiting room started to fill up quickly after my family arrived. There were teenagers and families wanting to know about the injured. There were cops trying to get answers. There were reporters looking for a story. The noise level grew to an unbearable buzz as the hours passed. But then doctors started coming out with news of loved ones and people slowly trickled out of the waiting room. The process took several more hours but eventually it was just me and my family again.

I almost couldn't take the wait anymore when Dr. Niles came and the entire room fell silent. He scanned the room quickly before his eyes settled on me. I braced myself for the worst and walked over to him.

"How is she?"

"Edward, you're my friend and I am not going to lie to you. I'm not going to sugar coat it or leave anything out. She's not good. The first bullet didn't do much damage. It went through a bit of muscle and logged itself in her shoulder. It didn't hit anything major. The second bullet is the problem. It hit the bottom of her left lung and did a lot of damage. We tried to repair the damage but it was just too severe. We had to remove the damaged part of her lung. Luckily we were able to keep about 75% of her lung but she's weak and her vitals aren't good. She's probably not going to make it through the night." He laid a hand on my shoulder, "I recommend you say goodbye."

I lost it and collapsed with tears streaming down my face and a broken heart.


	10. Memories

BPOV

It was a weird sensation. I was aware but not aware. I was awake but asleep. I was in complete darkness. I couldn't explain the situation and I knew that I was dead. But I also knew everything else too. I remembered getting married to Edward. I remembered locking myself in a tree house after a fight with my dad. I remembered Bigfoot hunting with Emmett. I remembered everything. I remembered.

I wanted to tell Edward that I remembered. I wanted to hug him and kiss him and hold him and never let him go but that was no longer an option. I wished that I could just go back and get two more minutes with him. That's all I wanted was two more minutes but instead I was left in this weird sensation. I was left awake and asleep and aware and not aware.

I drifted in this weird sensation for a long time. But even that was weird. I knew that time was passing. I knew that a lot of time was passing but I didn't feel it passing. It felt like time was moving fast and slow and not at all at the same time. I couldn't explain it. I just wanted out of it.

After a while of drifting in this weird state things changed. I could feel time settling. It was starting to pass painfully slow. My body was getting heavier and I was becoming fully aware. The world was becoming solid again and I could feel myself waking up. I had no idea what was going on. Then everything stopped changing.

I felt everything. I felt every part of my body. I felt pain. I heard beeping and muffled voices. I felt something soft beneath one of my hands and something rough in the other hand. I felt alive.

With every ounce of strength I had, I forced my eyes open. I was staring at a ceiling like the one in the school but I knew I wasn't in the school. I turned my head and saw a window. It was night. I could see the full moon. I turned my head in the other direction and saw Edward. He was sleeping peacefully. He looked exhausted. His hair was messier than usual and there were dark bags under his eyes. I didn't want to wake him but I was confused. Then I saw the red button attached to the railing of the bed I was on. I tried to slip my hand out of Edward's but that little movement woke him up.

"Bella" His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw me, "I can't believe it." He pressed the button that I was going to try to reach for, "I love you so much." He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

"What-"I was about to ask what was going on but a doctor walked into the room and quickly escorted Edward out.

He came back and looked me over. It didn't take long but by the time he was done I was exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open. As soon as the doctor left Edward came back in.

"What-"I tried getting answers again but this time Edward cut me off.

"Sleep, you look tired. I will answer all your questions in the morning."

I reached for his hand which he gladly gave me and we both drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up again, I was alone. I was confused but then I saw Edward through the small window in the door. It looked like he was talking to someone I just couldn't tell who. Then he turned his head and a huge smile filled his face. He said something else to the person he was talking to and then entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he walked closer.

"Pretty good" I gently grabbed his hand, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" He sat down.

"Everything" I squeezed his hand, "Lockdown, barricading the kids, James" I smiled, "You"

He gave me a kiss on my forehead, "After you were shot, they rushed you here. They had to remove part of your lung. They didn't think you would make it. You were on a ventilator for a while but you eventually proved all the doctors wrong and started breathing on your own."

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been in a coma for 13 days."

"The kids"

"One was grazed by a bullet but he only needed stitches. A girl got hit in the arm. That arm is going to be in a sling for a while but no serious injuries. After you barricaded them behind the bookshelves, they took some books and stacked them up in front of them and that helped stop the bullets."

"James"

"He's down the hall. He took a bullet to the head. It didn't kill him but he has permanent brain damage. He's never going to walk again and it will be a miracle if he can even ever feed himself. As soon as he is well enough, he's going to stand trial."

"How many people did he hurt?"

"13 are dead and 31 were injured"

I felt a tear slip down my cheek, "Why couldn't he just come after me? Why did he have to attack the school?" The machine next to me started to beep more franticly as I got upset.

"Bella, you have to calm down. He is insane. There is no logic to what he does. You could not have stopped it."

"If I had just killed him that night."

A nurse came into the room and injected something in my IV. Almost instantly, I was calmer and within seconds, I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up the room was empty and the TV was on. It was muted though. I found the remote and turned the volume on.

_In other news, we have more information on the tragic shooting a couple weeks ago. Earlier today, we received word from the state police that the shooter is in stable condition and will be moved to a prison infirmary tomorrow. We also heard from Edward Cullen. He is married to Isabella Cullen, the teacher who is being called a hero by many. He told us that she has woken up and is expected to be okay. He told us that doctors have upgraded her from critical to serious. The shooter and Mrs. Cullen are the only two people still in the hospital following the tragic shooting. On a lighter note…_

"Hey" I hadn't heard anybody come into the room.

I turned my head and saw Emmett, "Hi"

He came over, sat down, and gently grabbed my hand, "You scared us. We thought we were going to lose you again. I'm glad you're okay though."

I smiled, "Where's Edward?"

"Esme ordered him to go home. He needs to shower, eat, sleep and spend some time with the kids."

"That will be good for him. He looked exhausted last time I saw him. How has he been doing? This has to be hard on him."

"It has been hard. All of it has. When he thought he lost you, he was ruined. He stopped eating and sleeping. Then you came back and he…" Emmett took a deep breath and paused, "He smiled for the first time in a year when we had dinner that day. He started sleeping and we thought things were okay again. Then we learned that you had lost you memory and we were concerned he was going to give up again but he hung on." He looked out the window, "These past couple weeks have been hard. We have slowly been watching the life drain out of him again." He looked down at me and smiled, "Then you woke up. I… we want to think that everything will be okay. You have your memory back and your alive but, I'm scared believe that because every time I do, it all falls apart." I saw a single tear slip down his face.

I squeezed his hand, "I'm not going anywhere." I looked at him and smiled, "I promise"


End file.
